


Don't Trust a Book By it's Cover

by sakuracstark



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark





	1. Chapter 1

I walk into the meeting room with a nervous smile. I sit down by Dr. Weir and everyone looks at me while I sit down. (https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_575/set?id=145924725)  
“This is Antoinette Singer” she says as an introduction, I lower my head with a shy smile. “She’s joining your team John”  
“What? Why didn’t I hear about this before” the one who I assume is John asks, surprised.  
“O’Neill suggested your team would be a good place for her” she answers smoothly, I ignore their curious glances.  
“Winnie” A quiet voice asks, I look up at a familiar face.  
“Rodney” I say, he grins.  
“Long time no see” he says, I frown.  
“Yeah.... Dad wanted us to move again, he hates us staying in one place” I admit, he rolls his eyes.  
“Singer? Really?” he asks, I shrug.  
“When John died big bro said I should stay with Bobby” I say, he nods.  
“Thats cool I guess, and you joined the SGC” he asks, I blush.  
“I needed to get away.... After Dean.... I had to get away from it. All of it” I say, he nods understandingly.  
“I’m sorry about your brother Win. No one can ever replace him in our community” he says solemnly, I nod.  
“Thanks for your peace Rodney” I say, I hear John clear his throat and we look away from each other.  
“So, lovely for this friendly reunion but, you don’t know who the rest of us are” he says, I nod and he introduces all of them.   
When the meeting ends after explaining tomorrows mission, I head with Rodney to the food hall.  
“I missed you” he says quietly, we stop and I pull him into a tight hug, he lets out a shaky breath.  
“I’m so sorry Rodney, I never contacted... You must have thought us all dead out here in space. I love you Rodney, we all do. We have missed you” I whisper, he starts crying, I lead us into an empty lab.  
“You’re family Rod. You always have been. I thought you were dead, we hung up your picture, but no one dared to say that it was true, we denied it. I can tell Sammy you're alive” I whisper, he smiles and pulls away, he grabs my hand and we head back out on the way to food.  
We sit down with our trays away from his team, they look slightly hurt. I hold his hand across the table.   
“I haven’t gone on a hunt in years, I haven’t really stayed in shape” he admits, I laugh, he looks surprised.  
“When have we never gone off the rails from our jobs” I ask, he smiles.  
“You have a point, I’ve been a narcissistic asshole since you left” he says, I tighten my grip on his hand.  
“I’m sorry I left you alone Rodney, no one knew, I didn’t have time to tell anyone, you needed safety” I say, he looks down and shakes his head.  
“Jeannie... She knows about this place, Atlantis” he says, I nod.  
“Okay. How are you two doing” I ask, he shakes his head.  
“She- We aren’t exactly speaking right now” he explains the kidnapping and the arguments and I sigh.  
“I’m sorry we haven’t been there for you, I’ve been hunting non-stop since Dean was dragged off to purgatory. It’s not a valid excuse but, I was out of my own head for a while there, I almost killed Sam” he nods.  
“Never again” he says, I nod and agree.  
“Never again”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I get dressed in my own outfit and head out to the gate room, when I see the others come out I look over Rodney and frown. He catches my gaze and smiles apologetically.

“We will talk about this when we get back Rodney” I say, he nods and the others look confused.

We walk through the gate with a nod from Weir and start our exploration of the planet.

After about twenty minutes Rodney starts complaining to Sheppard and I stop walking and turn to him.

“Two hours everyday, you owe me Rodney, don’t even think about complaining, you can do better than twenty minutes of walking” I say, he looks apologetic and I narrow my eyes, he walks up to me and we start walking again.

“I didn’t do well when you left” he says, I nod.

“Well now you’re going to do better” I say looking over him. “I trained you better than this”

“I know” he says.

An hour and a half later we’re captured and in a locked cell.

“Well, this is pleasant” Rodney says sarcastically, I snort.

“I found you bleeding out with a bear trap stuck in your leg once, this ain’t got nothing on that” I sass. The others look shocked.

“That wasn’t one of my.... finer moments” he admits, I burst out laughing.

“One of my finer moments was being locked in a jail cell with Sammy back on Earth, he was being a little shit and got us caught” I say while taking out a tool kit from my boot and getting to work on picking the lock.

“What were you caught for” he asks, I smirk at him.

“Digging up graves and burning the bodies” I say, he nods.

“Salt and burns then, fun” he says sarcastically, I laugh hysterically.

“How are you on Atlantis if you’ve been arrested multiple times” Sheppard asks, I look at him for a moment and go back to what I was doing.

“They never entered my name into the system” I say, Rodney snorts.

“Cas, I blame Cas” he says, I laugh.

“Yeah, he got us out of that situation so many times man, Dean was pissed when he found out what Cas had been doing” I say, we laugh.

“Remember that one time when we were chasing that one thing up in the mountains” he asks, I laugh.

“That was the saddest thing I’ve ever seen, you fell flat on your face” I say as the door to our cage swings open, suddenly a man comes into the room and we al look at him, I laugh and Rodney goes and hugs him.

“I would ask, but then I would already know the answer” he says.

“Meredith, interesting job choice, working in the Pegasus Galaxy” Cas says, I come up and hug him when Rodney pulls away.

“Why are you here Cas? We are in a whole ‘nother galaxy” I ask, he looks sad for a moment then brightens up.

“Dean is back” he says, I look at him shocked.

“What?” I screech.

“A demon broke him out of Purgatory before I could work on getting him back” he explains, I look away.

“The mark of Cain” I ask, he looks away.

“It’s gone now, but he still has a few of the... side effects” he says, I look away and the team looks confused.

“Mark of Cain” Mckay asks, I let out a shaky breath.

“Turned Dean into a demon” I say, he looks shocked.

“Crowley took care of it, Bobby and Sam are currently testing him and trying to find out just who brought him back, I am needed elsewhere” he says, I nod at Cas.

“Thanks for the news Cas” I say, he disappears in a flash with the sound of beating wings.

“That still shocks me” Rodney says, I shrug and we move forward, the team not saying anything, still shocked.


End file.
